


Sweet Dreams

by Kubelius



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kubelius/pseuds/Kubelius
Summary: Джонасу снится сон о Митче и он смущается своих чувств.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804577) by [WaffleBaffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleBaffle/pseuds/WaffleBaffle). 



“Митч...”

Джонас сжал губы, стараясь утихомирить стоны. Он был так близок.

Руки блуждали по его телу, касались везде, где могли. Опускаемые бедра встречали толчок Митча, и хватка Джо на волосах парня усиливалась.

“Я...Я почти...”

С последним стоном Джои контроль был утерян и оба закончили.

***

 

Джонас кончил в кровать, он был смущен и весь горел. "Что, черт возьми, только что произошло?" - подумал он по себя. Он приподнял одеяло чтобы увидеть влажное пятно. О нет… Джонас Вагнер, задрот и пухлый парень, только что видел влажный сон о Митче Миллере, школьном хулигане и психе. Это не могло быть правдой. Он быстро убрал за собой и переоделся в чистые штаны.И как он завтра собирается смотреть Митчу в глаза? Это было единственным, о чем успел подумать Джонас перед тем как увидел бледно-розовое сияние, вихрящееся вокруг него. В тот момент, когда он схватил телефон чтобы найти фото Кармен, его сердце бешено колотилось. Все это было чертовски не правильно, Кармен должна быть той, о ком он мог мечтать, она должна быть единственной, кто заставлял бы его сверкать, а сердце вот так колотиться. Джонас глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Он смотрел на большие глаза Кармен и улыбался самому себе. "Еще всего одну" - подумал парень. Розовое сияние медленно исчезало и в очередной раз сердце Джонаса ускорило ритм. Нет, нет, нет, нет. Он сконцентрировался на Кармен, на всех вещах, которые ему в ней нравились: ее улыбка, голос, волосы...но сияние рассеялось. В разочаровании Джонас бросил телефон на кровать рядом с собой.  
Встав и сев за стол Джои опустил голову на руки. Он сильно зажмурился и попытался изгнать любую мысль о Митче прочь из головы. Дзинь. Телефон. Вздохнув и вернувшись к кровати он сел на нее и взял телефон. Это было сообщение... От Митча.

Митч 3:50

веснух зацени бади в этом

Еще один дзинь. Митч прислал фото Бадди в самодельном свитере, который выглядел так, будто был сделан из носка с какими-то кусочками ткани на нем. 

Митч 3:51

он терь пятнистый как ты хаха

Джонас улыбнулся, Бадди действительно теперь выглядел пятнистым. И тут парень заметил розовое сияние. Замечательно.

Митч 3:51

он милый кк ты хаха

Милый? Митч Миллер реально сказал сейчас, что Джонас милый? Он чувствовал, как тепло разливается внутри него, розовое свечение стало сильнее и начало завихряться. Может в том, что он влюблен в Митча, не все настолько плохо? Он, безусловно, никогда ему об этом не скажет; Но Митч не был плохим человеком. Он заставлял Джонаса смеяться и в последнее время часто выручал его . Наверное, после всего этого Митч - действительно хороший парень.

To: Митч 3:52

Он замечательно выглядит! Хочешь пойти в Wacky Land завтра после школы?

Митч 3:52

о ты проснулся? ?? хрший план увидемся в школе

To: Митч 3:52

Был сон, который заставил меня проснуться, но я уже засыпаю обратно. Спокойной ночи, Митч :) 

Митч 3:53

Ночи веснуха


End file.
